


Finesse

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light BDSM, Yuletide 2007, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1624220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finesse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threerings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threerings/gifts).



Vetinari exhales. The shackles hold him at exactly the right height for him to stand on his toes. If he rests his feet, his arms pull from their sockets.

The blindfold is meaningless. He can hear and smell all he needs to know.

"Very good," Margolotta purrs in his ear. "Twelve hours this time."

With a snap of her fingers, the shackles release. He rests gently on the balls of his bare feet. The sensations return to his skin, and still blindfolded, he hungrily presses Margolotta against the cold stone wall.

After, it will be her turn in the shackles. 


End file.
